Fighters of Lapis 2/โจมตีทันทีทันใด
Fighters of Lapis 2/โจมตีทันทีทันใด is a baby waffle game that is a sequel to Fighters of Lapis/崛起的火星. Like the first, it is a fighting game. It focuses on glitches, which have been "integrated" into the game play. There are new, original items focusing on a part of glitch culture. There is also a new story based off the legendary Missingno, which is a sequel to The Space Crisis, and was hinted in the end of it. Taco! Gameplay Similar to the first game, there are lots of things to do. There is like, six main modes: Brawl, The Cries of Missingno, Tournament, Adventure, Classic, and Boss Rush. In Brawl, 8 characters can be on the field at a time. However, it is highly recommended you play with just 4. Items can be turned off, but that's only if your a sissy. Each and every character has a super move which they can charge through fighting. The Cries of Missingno is the story mode! It focuses a little on platforming! There aren't any supers in this mode except when your fighting people. The story focuses on glitches and non-existant characters such as Nazo, Missingno, Herobrine, and Ashura. And Tournament is just where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out. (You totally would have a party!) Adventure Mode is a mode that has you pick a character to go through many different stages up against other characters, who each have random effects put onto them. Boss Rush lets you pick three characters to play as to be fight off the bosses from story mode. They are done in a random order (for the exception of ???) and is unlocked after beating story mode. Story Mode The story begins in New York, where Mario and Sonic are just chillaxing on a bench when Tails warns them that a new threat is on the loose. The Underminer is attacking, and Mario, Sonic, and Tails rush over. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby decide to go get burgers, but Benson tells them they aren't allowed to have any until they finish their work. They find a hologram machine and use it to fool Benson. After getting their burgers, they discover that the Holograms are attacking Benson. The Holograms steal their burgers and Mordecai and Rigby have to face off the holograms. At the end of the fight, the Holograms start glitching up, leaving Mordecai and Rigby to shatter them into pieces. They grab the burgers and eat them, not thinking of it too much. Benson gets mad at them, and makes them finish the garage and makes them work overtime. Meanwhile, Zim sneaks into the garage and steals the hologram machine. Luigi decides that he is done lurking in the shadows of Mario and decides to step on the grass. Mario, Sonic, and Tails pass him by, and Luigi thinks they get the idea. Suddenly, a mysterious shadow looms over him, and it is Missingno. Missingno tells him that "a storm is coming" and that he best get out of the way. Luigi ignores him and continues stepping on the grass. Mario, Sonic, and Tails face the Underminer. After defeating him and his mole minions, the Underminer glitches out. Mario doesn't think much of it, but Tails thinks that perhaps something big is happening. Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum are just hanging out in the candy kingdom when BMO tells them that there is something hacking into his hardware. Finn and Jake head into the inside of BMO, where they face off Hackra. After defeating Hackra, they return to the outside world. Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible fights off some bank robbers. After returning home, he finds that Mirage has sent him another mission, this time to a island called Usterka Island. Samus is at a T.W.O research lab again, investigating Metriods when she realizes that main database is down. Some of the lab creatures have escaped as well. After fighting her way to the main database, she finds that is completely gone. Mr. Incredible arrives at Usterka island, and sees strange Pok mon creatures. After arriving to the main hall, he realizes he is trapped and gets turned into a trophy and is put into the basement. Mirage secretly calls Elastigirl and tells her what's happening, but is unable to finish the call. Elastigirl heads over to the island. STARTING CHARACTERS HIDDEN CHARACTERS Super Moves Music Music returns to the game, and now albums can be unlocked. Starting Music= *Daft Punk - Television Rules the Nation *Daft Punk - Robot Rock *Alan Silvestri - The Avengers Theme *The Temper Trap - Fader *Adele - Rumors *Rasmuz - Dead Pixel Song *Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love *Pogo - Doo D'Doo *Approaching Nirvana vs Chase & Status - No Strings for Time *Approaching Nirvana - No Strings for Time *Hans Zimmer - Mombasa *Hans Zimmer - Time *Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark *Rezonate - Pump It! *Daft Punk - Voyager *Jack Trammell - Tactical Dominance *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude |-| Hidden Music= *Juno Reactor - Mona Lisa *New Order - Blue Monday *Coldplay - Paradise *The Widdler - Lost In Space *The Widdler - Lost In Space Pt. 2 *C418 - Incredible *Kevin McLeod - Mechanolith *The Killers - Human *Daft Punk - Human After All *Daft Punk - Musique *Daft Punk - One More Time *The Glitch Mob - Drive it Like You Stole It *Multiple Artists - Toyager *Hans Zimmer - Mind Heist *The Glitch Mob - Fortune Days *The Glitch Mob - We Can Make The World Stop *The Glitch Mob - Seven Nation Army (Remix) *Jack Trammell - Stand and Become Legendary *Mark Petrie - Aurora *Zack Hemsey - This Is Our Legacy *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude Version *deadmau5 - The Reward Is Harder, Better, Faster & Stronger Cheese (Unreleased) *Plumb - Manic *Chaosphere - Hammer Smashed Halo *Dainumo - Batbomb *Pogo - Dumbo Remix *D-Jahsta - Slug Bass (P0gman Remix) *Reverse Enginears - Space Effect *Ramin Djawadi - Driving with the Top Down *Al Bizzare - Fire Breazze *Noisestorm - Backlash |-| Far Far Away (Album 1)= This album is unlocked when you play as Luke Skywalker 500 times. *P.SUS - A Long Time Ago *Dainumo - Light Speed *Jeesh - Sky Walking *Pogo - Yoda Yodel *P.SUS - The Rebel Alliance *Dainumo - Sidious *Jeesh - Saberz and Laserz *P.SUS - I Know... *Dainumo - Star Story *Jeesh - Han and Leia *P.SUS - Sith Saber *Dainumo - Artoo! *Dainumo - Luke *Dainumo - Luke (Extended) *Jeesh - The Force Category:Pokémon Category:Zelda Category:Zelda Series Category:AVGN Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:That Guy With the Glasses Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Pikmin Category:Pikmin Games Category:Glitches Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Sequels Category:King of Fighters Category:Fantendoverse Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Baby Waffles Category:Lapis Life